Yes, your majesty
by Kyara313
Summary: There once was a king. There once was a prince. There once was a curse. Now there once was a mouse.   AU Fairytale Sion/Nez one-shot


_Summary_: There once was a king. There once was a prince. There once was a curse. Now there once was a mouse. AU Fairytale Sion/Nez one-shot

_Author's Note_: Because I sat down at the computer and finished this in one sitting (ok, two, because I was sick of it by the time I needed to edit it). Really. _No.6_ does strange things to people. ;D

Brace yourself, this is a first time No.6 fanfic writer, and if the warning that this is a fairytale isn't enough for you. OOC and cliche moments are to be expected. ^^

I now know what it feels like for those writers that have these _giant_ chapters that go on and on and on, it's exhausting. -_- But long one-shots are my favorite, and I hope you agree. :D

Disclaimer: _No.6_ is not mine. All rights belong to the awesomeness that is known as Asano Atsuko and BONES.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, your majesty<br>_

* * *

><p>There once was a kingdom by the sea, the kingdom was very very old, but people that lived there were very kind and lively. Each year the kingdom would celebrate the festival of the Moon Prince; an old legend of a young prince with moonlight silver eyes granting a wish to the kind townsperson that saved him from the shadows of the night.<p>

Ruler of the kingdom, lived a gentle and noble king, who fought for his people's sake and kept the kingdom well. As gentle and naive as the white-tressed young man appeared, he had a wild, monstrous side when in battle. When others tried to harm what was his to protect. A skilled swordsman, the King had ruined countless other kingdoms with his power. A tale spread across the land of the young King with eyes of blood and scars like a snake winding around his pale body.

The King held many things dear to him, and had the happiness of his people to bring joy to his life. But the young man with his chroma white hair and deep crimson eyes felt lonely. For reasons escaping even the man himself, the king always felt a certain longing for something amazing in his life.

_Perhaps a love that would change my world_, the King would murmur quietly to himself behind closed doors. Distracting himself from the mundane visits of messengers from other lands and townsfolk that wanted a voice to listen.

Ever since being a child, the king would wander off from the castle to be among his people-to-be, seeing the hardships they had to endure, to live a simple life of living. He understood that his world, the kingdom, was not perfect. And he did not want it to be. He wanted liveliness and cheerfulness that reflected the bottom of their true hearts.

He wanted them to believe that this life was worth living. Perhaps, deep in his heart, for the his sake as well.

Now the festival was approaching quickly, with many things to prepare, the kingdom was on its toes getting the preparations in order. While the king was lost in his thoughts on what to say to his people when making his yearly speech.

But the king was distracted. Distracted, because the loneliness and longing that festers inside him was growing stronger by the day, as the festival approached. What was wrong with his heart? He wondered to himself as it beat in a dull pain that was still soul stunning all the same.

He left his worry for later, when his close friend Safu, the genius medicine girl, asked for his help.

Now, there was the ways of the lonely king, but the other character had yet to appear.

* * *

><p>There once was a prince, who was cursed by a witch. The foolish prince was unwise to insult the witch so openly. He was a beautiful prince, whose beauty was unrivaled across the land. And that made his pride swell and his head foolish as the witch arrived at his gate and asked to see him.<p>

Once the witch was escorted to the prince, he was astounded to what he saw. A hooded old being stood before him, asking what he wished.

_What do I wish?_ The prince crowed, _I wish for you to go away. _

The witch was not angered by the young prince's words, and continued to speak. _Do you have all that you desire, my prince? _

_Do you believe that you are truly not alone?_

Enraged by her cuttingly wise words, the prince threw her out. Ordering for her not to be seen among the kingdom ever again. His guards obliged his command, and exiled the witch to the forest.

But not before the witch had her last words to say.

_You will be regretful, my prince, for throwing out a witch such as myself. I give you one last gift with my words, while I depart. _

The witch spoke in her native tongue, her magic coiling in the air like a snake. The prince felt its touch wrap around his body with the end of her spell.

Before the spell could take hold, the witch drew near, whispered into his ears words that he didn't understand, and with a last breath, he collapsed into the numbing darkness.

* * *

><p>There was once a mouse, that was a prince. So very long ago, it seemed, for the mouse. Being cast into this small body. It was all very long ago. It made the mouse wonder what was the fate of his kingdom.<p>

Now, the mouse had traveled far and wide to get the curse lifted.

But no matter where he went, no one could undo his curse. It made the mouse despair, looking at his small hands and grey body. Was he to spend the rest of his life like this?

Lost in his dark thoughts, the mouse ended up sneaking onto a wagon that was heading for a prospering kingdom. Intrigued, the mouse went along, after hearing the old tale behind the festival the kingdom was soon to celebrate.

_What if I could get the king to think I was the Moon Prince?_ The cunning mouse thought. That way, he could get the king to summon up powerful mages from across the land to undo his curse. He would finally be free from this rat-like body.

Filled with insurmountable glee, the mouse snuggled into his hay bed with a content sigh. He would be in the kingdom the next day. He needed to be well rested in order to sneak into the palace.

* * *

><p>A week before the festival, the mouse had entered the kingdom. Scurrying out of the wagon so not to get caught or draw attention to himself, he raced into the market street in direction of the palace.<p>

The palace was right at the tip of the towns homes, _foolish_ the mouse thought to himself._ The King is foolish to have his palace so close to his citizens. What could he gain from being so close? _Did the king really love his people that much?

No matter, that was not a concern of his, the mouse decided as he scurried past the countless feet of chattering townsfolk. He past many stands with food littered across the front and suddenly felt very hungry.

But when he tried to get a piece of bread, the store owner saw him and chased him out, with a small bit of bread still in his mouth.

After running what he thought was a reasonable amount to get the man off his tail, the mouse let out a relieved sigh and slumped onto the old steps that led to a street lined with houses.

He did not notice the footsteps of a young man get closer, or hear his calm breathing as the man kneeled down and place some more bread near him.

The mouse only squeaked as a gentle pale hand slowly caressed his fur in comforting repetitive motions. Snapping his eyes open, the mouse peered up at the owner of the hand with guarded curiosity.

Bright red eyes stared into his beady pale ones and blinked as the mouse shook off the hand as his little paws steadied him and fur puffed out. The mouse only gaped when he saw the hooded man's face contort into unrestrained amusement and almost jumped when the young man burst into laugher.

The mouse only puffed up more at the insulting laughter, believing him to be the cause of it. He squeaked indignantly as the young man's hands engulfed him and gently held him while the man stood.

_Little mouse, _the young man spoke in a kind and gentle voice, soothing his uneasiness, as pure red orbs stared into his pale silver, _are you alone?_

The mouse stiffened in the man's hands, and thought to himself, _Am I alone? _

_Yes, _another part of him answered, the one that once was a prince. He only let out a squeak as he found himself powerless when the young man made a comforting murmur (almost like a coo) and started walking.

Oh, the surprise, as the mouse ended up getting a convenient ride to the palace. His whiskers twitched at the smells of the feasts being made while his hooded transportation snuck through mostly empty halls.

_Your highness!_ A voice called out to them as an woman with an apron jogged toward them with a wave of one hand and the other clutched around a freshly made bread. Fresh, because the sweet scent simply radiated off the delicious looking food in her arms.

_Karan. _The young man with gentle hands and scarlet red eyes said with a note of fondness as he hid his hands behind his back quietly whispering for the mouse to stay silent. The mouse could only agree wholeheartedly, as to who would want to see a mouse in the palace?

The mouse looked up at the tall back of his protector, finally taking in the name that the young woman called out.

_His highness?_

The mouse thought of gentle hands and strikingly innocent eyes and shook his head at the silliness of it all. No. He simply heard wrong. This naive, innocent, pure-looking boy could not be a ruler of a kingdom.

He overheard the conversation, the woman was asking for the boy to taste her bread, see how it was. The boy was only delaying for both hands were full with the mouse, and needed to stay there unless the little critter was to be once again acquainted to the floor.

The mouse made a squeak and felt satisfaction with how the boy's shoulders stiffened and a curious questioning voice of the woman filled their ears.

The boy let out a forced booming laugh as he slowly inched his way to another hallway, insisting it was nothing and that the woman should go back to preparing the meals for the festival. The woman consented, taking her leave, and the two beings left in the hallways let out a drained breath. Both their hearts beating quite loudly up in their throats. The mouse did not have a moment to recover his nerves as the boy moved his hands so that the mouse was getting crushed to his warm chest and took off down the intricate hallway leading to a certain room. His dark cloak flowing out behind him.

* * *

><p>Now it was the king's turn to slump onto his conveniently placed cushioned chair as he set the little grey mouse down onto his bed carefully and collapsed onto the seat. After calming his loud heartbeats (he never realized how deafening they could sound) he parted his closed eyes and took in the small creature sitting confidently on his bed.<p>

His blood red eyes met the small mouse's gaze once again and was taken aback at what a pale grey those orbs were...they could almost be mistaken as silver but something was off. And the king was determined to find out what.

There is a little secret the king tries to hide, and that is his curiosity. His insanely questioning mind would not let him rest if he did not understand something fully. And this little grey mouse with his striking pale eyes was an enigma to him.

He pulled off his brown cloak and let it pile to the carpeted floor as he regained his breath and kneeled in front of the bed, becoming eye level with the mouse that was making his thoughts crazy. After all, why was he so fascinated with a simple mouse?

Their eyes, still clashing like the moment they first met, and the king (who, really was just a curious boy) suddenly had the brightest smile on his face. Only proving to being a fool in the mouses eyes, the king continued, and spoke to the small animal with a chipper friendliness.

_Hello little mouse, this is my kingdom, how does it fare for you? _His bright eyes were simply shining as the mouse let out a squeak that sounded of annoyance and the boy prayed that he wasn't going mad at hearing the sound that was unmistakably irritation.

He let out another unrestrained laugh, it was nice, _Come now, little mouse, is it really that bad? _

Light crimson eyes stared at what appeared to be an angry huffing mouse as it crossed it's paws like a human would. It was then his eyes widened, is this mouse really just a mouse?

His over imaginative mind wondered if the mouse was human for a moment, before being dismissed by his logical thoughts saying that was impossible. There was no magic that could transform a human into a mouse. The king stared up at the white painted ceiling, lost in thought. _Was there?_

He was brought out of his wonderings by an annoyed squeak and lowered his gaze to the little mouse whose tail was swishing back and forth impatiently.

He was...waiting for something?

Ah, the king realized with a startle what the creature wanted, so he sat on his knees (a more comfortable position) and told him his name, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking what the mouse's own was.

_Silly boy_, he chided himself, white flinching from the pain now inflicted on his tongue, he waited for a bit to start speaking again. Staring at the dark mouse as it curled up on his bed and watched him with guarded eyes.

He let out a chuckle, feeling the mouse's hackles rise at his amusement, and said, _Now, little mouse, do you want a name? _

The mouse peered up at him with quizzical eyes at the skipped question (_Do_ you have a name?) and let his head fall down to the comforter once again, as if saying _I don't mind. _

The king let out a cheer (internally) and revealed his pleasure by having his mouth spread out into an unstoppable grin (he must really look like a fool as the mouse let out a snort through his little nose, whiskers twitching). _Nezumi._ He said, as the critter lifted his head in interest, _I'll call you Nezumi._

Pale beady eyes blinked, regarding him with an obvious appalled amusement (who would name a mouse, "mouse"?) before curling up into a tight ball and falling asleep. The little breaths of the mouse (_Nezumi_, the king reminded himself, _this mouse is now Nezumi)_ evening out as a quiet lull encompassed the room and the lone figure awake.

_Now, _thought the king with a rare determination, as he slowly stood up and stretched his arms, scratching his pale tresses unconsciously as he left the bedroom. _Time to get to work._

* * *

><p><em>This boy, <em>the mouse deduced with an unusual amount of amusement, _is odd. A real fool, from his gentle hands _(bringing into his palace a dirty rat with him, what would posses him to do that?) _to his annoyingly innocent smile, to his bright apple red eyes and his pure white tresses. _

The mouse, (or _Nezumi_ now) scoffed, trying to convince himself that _this _was_ the King. _

_An incredibly foolish king. What was that boy doing ruling a kingdom?_

Nezumi would have smiled if he could.

But instead let out a hum of content, as he snuggled into the comfy fabric of the boy's bed. He could get used to this, he muses, as he wouldn't mind staying here during his journey to undo his curse.

His pale stormy eyes snapped open at the realization. His curse.

_The damn curse. _

He needs to break this goddamn curse.

_And in order to do that, _Nezumi uncurled out of his ball and crouched like a hunter, waiting for his prey, eyes flashing sharp silver, _I need to use the King. _

And so the mouse made his plan.

_Get closer to the king more than anyone else, and convince him I am the Moon Prince._

* * *

><p><em>I need you to gather all the mages of the kingdom and ask if they have ever heard of a transformation spell. <em>The king ordered sternly, voice solemn enough for the one receiving the command to not ask questions. The messenger bowed humbly and scuttled away, thrilled to be given a task that seemed important to the King.

Unmistakably, it was, indeed, an important task.

The young man sighed as he made his way back to his room, getting pulled aside for a tasting here and there, and a questioning of _which color suites better, your highness?_ And he had to nibble at the food and point a finger at which color, and they would comment that he seemed distracted and he would laugh while patting them on the back rather _too_ enthusiastically. He would take his leave then, not wanting to make a bigger fool of himself.

But the servers and the designers wouldn't be bothered, as they loved their King and his kind and honest ways. They had heard of other kingdoms where the king was a cruel tyrant, ordering outrageous things, barely giving them a thought, and then, their thoughts would wander to their own ruler. Which they were grateful to have. Because their King was so friendly, and connected with everyone he met, hearing their life's story, giving them a place to stay. And they were all so very, very grateful.

And the king could only wonder why, because that is what any normal human being would do.

* * *

><p>Nezimi let out a sneeze as he sniffed around the boy's bookshelf which was as tall as the room itself. He let his eyes roam hungrily across the countless titles and felt a bubble of disappointment. <em>Where were the plays?<em> He wondered as he raced back and forth and jumped from shelf to shelf with graceful ease.

_Where were the fairytales, poetry? Where were the classical works of fiction? _

He stared at one spine in particular, it was blank, the color a faded brown, which was unusual. Could it be a journal? An ancient book created in a time where titles weren't used?

His curiosity would only fester as the opening of the door echoed in the room and he leaped onto the nearby chair, the one the young man was sitting in before.

Amused crimson orbs landed on his dark fur as the boy strode in, heading straight for the bookcase. He noticed Nezumi's unabashed stare of frustration and looked back and forth between the little mouse on the chair and the old bookshelf.

The king's eyes finally lit in recognition, _Ah, I'm a scholar, Nezumi. _The mouse did not look impressed. The young man sighed, and combed a pale hand through his snow white hair, _I got rid of the fairytales a long time ago. _

Nezumi leapt out of the chair again onto a shelf at the king's eye level. Pale grey clashed with blood red for a long moment, before the young man looked away, eyes dull and clouded in despondency. _I don't need them anymore, Nezumi. I only need books of knowledge, not silly child's tales._

_Then where do you learn your wit? _The mouse's eyes bored into his skin, challenging him to meet his gaze. _Where do you learn your eloquence and wisdom? Books of art and tales have hidden meanings inside, important lessons, you just have to look for them. _

The young king let out a sigh and brought his hands up to cup the small mouse gently lifting him off the shelf and bringing him against his chest gently. As if truly understanding what the mouse was trying to convey, he whispered, _I do not need them, Nezumi. _

The prince stuck in a small creature's body could only sigh, and feel annoyance as his whiskers twitched.

* * *

><p>The days passed and slowly melded into each other. They were peaceful, even with all the growing excitement, but the King had been feeling quite happy quite recently. A little more chipper than usual. The residents that went in and out of the palace were whispering among themselves a strange rumor that branched off from the servant that cleaned his highness' room.<p>

_There's a Nezumi in the palace. He's keeping a Nezumi. It brings him glee, the little thing. Like nothing ever before. _

_Is it a lover? _Another questioned, wondering if Nezumi was a name for disguise. It was a fairly common thing, among the nobles.

_I heard him say 'Nezumi' in the softest of voices, as I cracked the door open and saw his unguarded smiling face. Eyes shining like never before. It must be a lover._

_No, no! _The King's most trusted friend shouted, a little too loud, as the guests of the palace sent her undisguised glares of disgust. The girl was talking too loud.

_It really was a mouse. _The girl named Safu whispered as she shrunk into the background with the others. Their chattering momentarily silenced.

* * *

><p>The two were close together on the King's bed as they read the flowing words on the pages with ease. It was one of the only fairytales left, and it was a silly little story about a Prince that lived by the sea and was happy. It was not as thrilling a read as some others, but it brought a strong wave of nostalgia to the boy who was now called a king. He wondered if people thought of him while they read this. He wondered if they were right to believe so.<p>

The white-tressed boy let out a long sigh, as his eyes stopped reading, and focused on the small critter positioned comfortably between the covers and his elbow. He held back a laugh as those pale cloud-grey eyes moved along the lines, reading, actually _reading_ the book opened before them.

No, it was not just him. This mouse had most certainly been human.

That was the only conclusion that made sense to the King, and his smile fell at the thought. _What had happened to him? Why is he like this? _

He lifted the corner of his lips slightly as the mouse, Nezumi, finished the page and turned his head to look at him expectantly, as if saying, _Well? _

The king stared into those sharp and most definitely _human _eyes and let out a chuckle. He turned the page carefully, minding the short distance between Nezumi and the book. And mused, _With just the way those silver eyes talk, he must have made __**some**__ enemies. _

_But, he's not at all bad. _The young man thought honestly, as he found himself undeniably drawn to the creature who was once a man and his riveting silver-grey eyes. _Which are kind of like moonlight._ The thought naturally came to mind as he continued to watch those eyes dart from line to line at a skilled pace.

He once almost told him that exact thought, which was slowly driving him crazy, as it kept reappearing in his head whenever their eyes clashed, which was quite often. But the moment was lost with a knock on the door or the call for attention whenever they stepped foot outside. It was a little annoying, which came to a shock for the young king, for he had never gotten annoyed with his patrons before.

It was a strange, but not uncomfortable, first.

And he kept on feeling these strong emotions whenever it involved Nezumi. It was strange, these wild and uncontrollable emotions that lived within him. It was a little frightening, but even more exhilarating. He felt that he was finally living, after such a calm and predicable life.

The young king let out a secret smile as his crimson orbs landed on the small mouse with a warm fondness.

It felt good. Finally living.

* * *

><p>Nezumi felt unusually content as the boy closed the book firmly. He felt the other shuffle around, rolling to the other side of the bed to put down the fairytale on the large night stand. The mouse let himself enjoy the comforting warmth of the oil lamp set up on the other side of the bed, where he was facing. His muscles relaxed into a nice gooeyness that would have made him hum in happiness if not for the cursed body he was in. His eyes opened, surprised that they closed in the first place, and sharp silver eyes focused on the burning flame that flickered inside the glass.<p>

He had almost forgot, for a single short moment, he was lost in this warmth that he almost _forgot._

_What is happening to me? _Nezumi cried in his head as his little paws twitched in anger. _Getting swept away by emotions like that, it's not like me! _

_Nezumi? _

The quiet voice stopped his internal turmoil, as he turned to face the young king, his scarlet eyes a melting crimson in the weak lighting, white hair highlighted with a light-orange glow. It made Nezumi's thoughts stop, how breathtaking this peculiar human boy was. And it was strange, all very strange, how all wonderings dissipated once Nezumi landed eyes on the young man.

It made him uneasy. How one being had _so much_ power over him.

It sent shivers down his spine. Reaching into his heart until it trembled.

_Too close_, he was getting too close to the king.

_But wasn't that what I was planning on?_ He wondered to himself as his eyes glazed over where the boy pat a spot on the bed near his plain white shirt covered chest.

Near his heart.

It was strange how Nezumi noticed these things when it came to the young man, whose name he wouldn't acknowledge in his head until he had a human mouth to speak it with.

Mouth. _Lips._ As Nezumi watched with keen eyes how the boy's breath shallowed out to a slow rhythm, his grey eyes shone strikingly silver with the remaining light, as he maneuvered out of the boy's gentle hold and made his way to that disarmingly innocent face.

The mouse stole a kiss from the King's lips without a word. For it was the only way he could without a voice to speak his name.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brilliantly the day before the festival. The sky seemed more blue, the town filled with good-natured hustle and bustle. The excitement was palpable in the clean air, as laughter and squeals of delight echoed among the halls of the palace. The King had not a free moment, with last minuted decisions and changes. It was enough to make his head spin.<p>

But even with all the pre-festivities, he felt a certain nervousness once he had a single moment for himself. Because he was both dreading and anticipating for that one messenger to come up to him and give him the news he had been waiting for what felt like an eternity since meeting Nezumi.

The preparations for the breaking of the curse.

He wasn't shocked to find that there was a type of old magic that relied on the spirits of animals for transformation. He took it all in a surprisingly firm stride as he immediately called for the most knowledgeable of the mages to begin the preparations for the removal of the curse that had been put on Nezumi.

But with the definite information that _yes to all the honest gods up there _Nezumi was, in fact, _human_ filled him with even more questions than before. And with all the hectic commotion happening on this day, the King wasn't sure how much longer he could restrain himself from asking.

_Just who _are _you? _

And that just filled his stomach with even more butterflies, as he first had to approach the mouse and _tell _him that he knew _he was human._

It was all slowly whittling away at what sanity he possessed.

The King wondered how he should approach this...complication.

The day was going by, with even more frantic orders and advice. The King was brought aside for an all appreciated restful moment and was told that everything was in order. The King's crimson eyes trembled with relief as he thanked the messenger, grasping his hand so desperately. So thankful that the messenger left behind wondered when the marital courting would begin, if not already.

* * *

><p>Nezumi scratched at the untitled book once again, trying each and every which way to get the damn book out of the bookshelves' clutches. He growled in frustration, which came out as a very deranged squeak, and flicked his small grey ears irritably.<p>

This...was getting nowhere.

And it only infuriated the poor mouse even further, he needed to be a human again, and for that to happen the King needed to know he originally _was _human!

Nezumi continued his desperate efforts and jumped up to the edge of the frame, snatching it during his decent and almost letting out a laugh as the old book, which really was a journal, tilted crookedly out from the rest of the volumes.

He was so immersed in his ministrations that he let out a squeak that really did reflect his inner voice as a gentle hand wrapped around his small form and sat him on the King's reading desk.

Nezumi could finally breathe again as the young king took out the journal from his bookcase and placed it softly, as if it truly was a precious item, beside the mouse and let his hands slip to his sides as he brought the chair to the desk and waited for Nezumi to finish his task.

The mouse flashed grateful pale grey eyes at his helper and picked up the front cover of the book with his small hands and grunted as he used his whole body to flip open the book.

He stumbled back a few mouse feet away as the age yellow pages fluttered down to reveal the neat writing of a child whose name was shared with the King.

Nezumi, shocked, turned his glance toward the still seated young man whose white bangs hid his usually bright scarlet eyes and ivory hands (which seemed even a bit more pale than usual) held together with such force that his quick eye caught them trembling.

_Nezumi? _The young man before him whispered so quietly, his name sounded like a wisp in the air, like it wasn't meant to be said at all, _Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?_

Nezumi's mind flashed back to the very moment, when a soft hand gently stroked his fur, and a kind voice asked him a simple question.

_Little mouse, are you alone? _

Nezumi's mind echoed with the lonely words, as he failed to draw a connection of that moment to the worn out pages of the journal before them. _This boy's_ journal.

_I-it's silly of me to think this, but, _the young man took a shuddering deep breath and continued, _I- I've always been alone. I never made any close friends. Never really had someone to share my secrets with. I've always lived within this palace, you see, when I was young, I would sneak away into the kingdom and see and __**experience **__a whole new world. I thought I wouldn't be alone there, not with so many cheerful and kind souls. But..._

The King had to pause there, biting his lower lip as if he was about to reveal something disgusting. _I found out that it was the same. Wherever I went, __**who**__ever I met...I still found myself lonely and longing. Wanting a soul companion that I could tell __**anything **__to and they would simply _understand_. Because they were just __**supposed **__to. _

Nezumi felt cord deep within him tremble, _this boy_, he realized with glassy silver eyes, _is exactly like me._

_And, well, here's where I mean to go with that. _White tresses finally revealed sheepishly laughing eyes, which swam with a deep pain as the boy looked up, a clumsily pasted smile flickering on his pale lips. Nezumi decided that never again would he ever let those bright orbs tremble like that. Never again force a smile.

The King took another deep breath, and spilled out the words like he had kept them in for so long and _just wanted them out. _

_Back when I was a child, god, who knows how old in years, the time for the festival was approaching once again, but the air was filled with a certain something. Oh, Nezumi, it's indescribable, well, perhaps the closest I could get was that miracle magic was in the air. It felt like wishes really__** could**__ come true if you wished upon the moon. It flared in the air like crackling, honest to god jubilation. The purest of bliss and glee. It was, and still is, the most unforgettable day of my life. _

The human boy let out a breathless laugh at the sweet memory, eyes closed in mirth, before opening again, and Nezumi watched those scarlet jewels deepen to a dark crimson._ Everyone could feel it. The Moon Prince was among us. We only needed to catch him and let him hear out wish. There was no questioning that he would grant it. After all, this was the kingdom that had saved his life. He was indebted to all it's people. _

Nezumi wondered where the written record of this old fairytale was. In order to convince that, _yes_, he was a _prince_, but he was not _that _prince.

The King continued his story, recounting the very moments from his young memory, eyes lost and shining as he let the words flow, _And so, everyone devised a simple trap or trick to capture the Prince. They played games with the children and whispered with not so quiet voices that the Moon Prince was here, and he was going to grant a lucky soul their greatest desire. Their utmost wish._

_I was too swept along with the festivities to even bother using a spare thought to catch the Prince. Father prodded me about it a few times, but it didn't matter. I believed that I would grasp my wish with my very own hands, not leave it to some make-believe being who could grant my wish with a simple snap of his fingers. It was all too unbelievable. It just wasn't relatively __**possible**__._

_And there is the brain of a scientist. _Nezumi drawled in his head with amusement which flickered in his sharp silver eyes that remained focused on the young kind immersed in his tale. _Logical, realistic, and a total unromantic. _The mouse refrained from rolling his eyes.

_So the day festivities died down and the night excitement took its place. The kingdom was in a buzzed uproar to who would capture the Prince. Because the real chase began at night, where the moon lit the sky like a pale sun, and the intricate lights placed around the streets would light up in a breathtakingly beautiful sight. It was all to impress the Moon Prince, who traveled through the stars and would be close enough to see the bright lights of the festival from above. He would see the dazzling display and visit the one who shown the brightest. That's what they said, at least. _His shoulders shrugged as he gave an unconvinced frown.

_As the night progressed, and the moon was at it's zenith, the street performers would prance their dances while flinging around flame, and these things called starworks would fly into the sky and burst out in different colors and designs. Some looked like flowers, others looked like weeping willows. Or just bursting stars of light. The light they created rivaled the night sky and the moon itself. I wondered childishly if the Moon Prince could tell the difference between his home and here. While it was all underway, I was making my way back to the palace, knowing that even though this was the one day where I could go anywhere within the kingdom I desired, I was truly wanted at home for my own protection... _Crimson eyes started to shimmer with his own inner light, as his whole face came alive with the barely concealed excitement. _That's when I saw him. _

Nezumi did not even have to ask with his eyes who that being was.

_The Moon Prince, standing in the shadows while staring up in awe at the colors dancing in the sky. I knew it was the Prince, because, even though he looked about my age, his eyes were the color of pure moonlight. They shone even in the darkness as he noticed my presence and met my own astonished eyes. Before I even know what I'm doing, I stride right up to him and clasp his small cold hand and open my mouth and let out the words that had been tormenting my soul ever since I realized I was alone._

Both the King and Nezumi held their breath, as he finally let out the words he wanted to say ever since he was a child.

'_Please stay with me.' _

Nezumi felt a part of himself call out with those words, which mirrored his own true wish so very long ago. The King now stood tall and proud, as if a weight was lifted with those words.

_The Prince stared at me with a young face void of expression as piercing silver eyes caught my own and looked right down into my __**soul. **_

The mouse shivered at the tone, something telling him that the young man felt the very same way about his own silvery-grey eyes.

_He answered, unblinkingly, both his hands grasping my own with a firm squeeze. 'Alright.' _

_I swear, I felt my heart stop for a moment, shocked, I could only sputter out, 'Really?' And the young Moon Prince only nodded, eyes fierce and determined, and told me 'It might take a while for me to come back here again, can you wait?' _

The boy's face broke out into a charming smile, scarlet eyes distant yet also so very _close _to Nezumi's own. The mouse wondered how he did it. Be just as dazzling as the day they met. It confused him. He almost jumped when the young man let out a laugh and reached out to stroke his fur.

_I had never felt so light in my life, he didn't even need to tell me how long, he and I both knew __I would wait forever. So I nodded fervently, my face heating up with embarrassment, realizing that this was a __**pledge.**__ A _promise_. And then the next thing I know I'm wiping hot tears from my face while still holding tightly to his small hand that fit perfectly with my own. _

_I don't know how long we were like that. The whole night? Eternity? It was only too soon that I woke up in my bed the next morning with the magic spark in the air dispelled and the little Moon Prince gone without a trace. _

Something heart-clenchingly sad entered his voice by the end of his tale, as Nezumi was frozen in his place. Thoughts frantic to try to piece everything together.

_And so, here I am, waiting for my Prince with the moonlight silver eyes. _

The last part went unsaid.

Nezumi knew exactly what the words were.

_Eyes, just like yours._

* * *

><p>Silence swallowed up the room as the King finally tuned back to his surroundings and realized the daylight was almost gone by the time he finished his tale. He had finally told Nezumi his secret. He wondered if Nezumi had all his memories intact to realize the boy he was talking about was him. He saw a deep despair in the creature's eyes that was too human to ignore, as he wrapped his hands around Nezumi's small body and held him close to his chest.<p>

Finally they were reunited again.

But as he opened his crimson orbs, his warm smile fell away as he realized that he still had one more secret to tell. A much darker truth that made him despair just as Nezumi had moments ago.

However, his precious companion needed to know, so he forced the words out of him, even as his throat closed up and the words choked out of him like poison.

_Countless of royalties have asked me, again and again; why do I fight? To protect precious loved ones? To save my kingdom? To rule over the land as the one and only?_

The King let out a drained sigh, still holding Nezumi, as the creature snuggled up in his body warmth and listened to his words. _Everyone in the Kingdom believes I fight and protect for their sakes. Its one reason why they speak so favorably of me and trust me. But it's not like that. _He takes a breath, and pushes on, eyes darkening with that shadow he never lets anyone see. _It's not like that at all. _

He bites his lip until he draws blood, the silence is deafening and pushes down on him with incredible weight he feels like he's drowning. Only a little nudging of a tiny nose keeps his breath even and his eyes lit with a single fragment of light.

_I'm a monster._

He spits out the words so fiercely, he slackens his hold on Nezumi and gives the little body a chance to escape as a dark fire ignites and burns inside his body, imbedded in his blood. He puts a hand to his face and traces the hideous scar that twines around his body like a snake, and spits out the words again.

_I'm a monster and they don't even realize it. _

He hears a squeak and lifts his face to clash once again with furious piercing silver eyes. He lets out a weak smile and an empty chuckle as he practically hears the words flashing in those silver eyes echoing in his head.

_If anyone's a monster, it would be me._

The King reaches out a hand and can't help but smile when the mouse scampers onto his open palm and up to his neck where Nezumi decides to get comfortable, and leans down lightly on the creature, nuzzling.

_Well, If we are both monsters, then I suppose we are fated for each other._

* * *

><p>That special something within the air, it had returned after long last. Or maybe that was just how it seemed to the King, as obviously lovestruck and hopelessly captivated as he was. Everyone around him just took it in stride. The lovely baker, Karan, was humming to herself as he passed by, and gave him a wave that he returned tenfold with a soft swift kiss on the cheek.<p>

One of his close friends, Safu saw him only in passing, as she quickly hurried away when he hollered to her jovially with the brightest smile she had ever seen.

It was a mystifying thing, love, how it pulled you up into the clouds and perhaps even the stars themselves, as well as give you the sweetest of pains in your heart whenever you thought of your beloved other.

The King's special other was sitting on his left shoulder, silver eyes marveling at the festivities on the streets and the wondrous smells that were simply heavenly.

Everyone came to greet their King, bowing and curtsying and hollering just to make the air more lively. Merchants handed him small gifts of fresh fruit or beautiful gems (in which he refused, politely saying to give it to their special person) while parents to be asked him to give their child a name and shrieked with happiness as if he bestowed the most perfect name for the new soul. Nezumi's small eyes rolled countless of times at their ridiculous cheers, but the King could only give a smile mixed with kindness, a hint of apology, and overflowing with amusement.

His eyes mirrored the same brightness that Nezumi was proud to see almost all the time as they walked down the brightly decorated streets. The colors were of both warm and cool colors, with strips of pale or neon fabric sailing in the perfect breeze. Laugher and nonstop chatter filled everyplace they went, and it filled the King's heart with a pleasant bliss.

Yes, the world was filled with that special charm that once filled the streets of the kingdom long ago. The night would be just as favorable, with the extra starworks brought in just this morning and fire performers practicing their performances made his impossibly wide grin even larger. His cheeks were flushed with an attractive red hue and his eyes were impossibly sparkling scarlet. The King was as blinding as the festival itself, and the people loved him for it.

Everywhere his pale-haired head turned there was more excitement, more joy, celebration that the Moon Prince was coming again! Practically shouted among the streets.

For the first time, the King felt pure euphoria and spun around with the playful children that drew him in for a game. He let go of their small hands and ended up twirling into the mainstream laughing so loudly, he stopped and kept his arms straight out, bending to look up at the bright blue sky, the beaming sun, as he yelled to the stars just how perfect everything was.

_Everything is perfect_, the King thinks to himself certainly, _with Nezumi by my side I feel like I'm finally alive. That those years waiting were all payment for the precious person I am about to have by my side. _The King thought of the curse breaking, and finally seeing the man that captured his heart and changed his life once again in human skin instead of soft grey fur.

The King absentmindedly reached up to pet his mouse, only for his hand to land on his own royal colored cloaked shoulder.

His eyes snapped open wide, as the laughter was sucked out of him and the smile fell in as he took in his empty shoulder. The hand on his shoulder fell limply to his side as he stared at his shoulder incredulously like Nezumi was playing a hide-and-seek trick and he would once again miraculously appear on his shoulder.

Which was still warm from Nezumi's small body.

The last thought sending him over the edge, crazed darker than crimson orbs darted wildly around him, the laugher morphing in his own ears into warped ugly sounds and the bright flying colors of fabric moved slowly as if his sight was slowing everything down.

_The ground. _The thought struck him with such force, he was sent to his knees and gripping blindly for that small body that was most likely scrambling among the countless dancing feet of sharp boots and bare feet and high heels, he almost screamed as his sanity deteriorated fast. He tried to force his mind to slow down, tried to take a deep breath, but no air was entering his lungs as he was left chocking and gasping and then the blur of his vision gave away what that hot liquid streaming down his face and underneath his chin and dripping to the dirt ground was. And he could only stifle the scream that burned to tear out of his throat if he didn't find Nezumi _now._

He got up shakily to his feet, not caring for the trembling knees or the dirtied cloak flowing around his frame. If anything it was a clear warning to _get the hell away from him._ If his lightless eyes had anything to say about it.

He tried to take another deep breath, but it only shudders inside of him until he breathes out and wipes his eyes with his white sleeve. He pushed his normal brown shoed clad feet forward to the palace because surely that is where Nezumi would have gone if they were to ever be separated. He's so glad he mentioned it right before they exited the main gate, and now he was running. Not caring if his finely made dark dress pants couldn't make it unscathed. He simply forces himself to go faster, head to the ground as he covers up his head so that no one would bother him.

The slap of his footfalls on the pavement echoes like thunder in his ears. The king can only close his eyes and be thankful for the momentary reprieve from the bright world that continued to go one even as a deep darkness threatened to consume his whole world.

The King frantically rushed back the direction they came, his only thought;

That simple name.

_Nezumi_

* * *

><p>Nezumi's world is a burst of colors and darkness as his body slams into the ground with a force literally breathtaking and making him see stars. He has less then a moment to roll out of an unsuspectingly crushing heel's path as he spits out so he can breathe and dashes to one of the sides of the street. He can't tell which way from where as he blindly charges to a wooden booth filled with fresh apples.<p>

The smell draws his gaze as he climbs with his nails to where he can see the red delicious and suddenly his mind slaps him for being so foolish as the red color immediately brings to mind sparkling red orbs of the King.

_**!**_

The slow dreading realization that he can't see the young man almost makes him nauseated as he slowly droops onto a conveniently placed apple. Which is shined to perfection and looks like a work of art than an edible fruit.

The tall mustached merchant with sharp brown eyes looks over his stall with content until he spots a strange grey rodent splayed out on one of his apples.

It's a rat.

_Get out of here, you little __**rodent! **_The man practically roars as many heads swerve to see the tall man yell at a small little creature which is seen leaping off the stand at a speed not thought possible for such a small creature. The curious eyes go elsewhere as they continue to see the man shout profanities at the _'dirty scumbag rat!' _While shaking his fist in that most commonly aggravated manner.

Nezumi's day was repetitive of the first performance everywhere he went. He hardly got in a breath before someone was screaming their heads off at him. The mouse scoffed, couldn't they tell the difference between a _rat_ and a _mouse_?

As he scurried between unsuspecting feet, the mouse formed a plan to get to a high point so he could try to locate the palace, the place promised to meet if they were ever to be separated. Nezumi remembers laughing at the overly-cautious king, and swatting him affectionately with his tail. He would have said _'fool' _if he had a voice, but all that came out was a squeak and the young King just laughed and said that he didn't believe they would get separated either.

Nezumi would have to rethink on who to call the fool now. His thoughts turned grim as he berated himself over and over for being so foolishly immersed in his own world, a world where nothing bad ever happened as long as he was with the King.

A sharp needle of pain stabbed him in his heart at the thought of what the boy was doing right this very moment. _Probably on the verge of a rampage, if he hadn't already. _Nezumi concluded as he knows quite well just how precious he was to the young man.

And, feeling a steady pickup of his tiny heart, and the swimming of his mind, he realized that the feeling was mutual. That one needed the other in order to function properly.

_Heh, _Nezumi laughed dryly at himself, _I've fallen that deep. _

As he raced up a wooden pole connecting to another food stall, he nimbly leapt onto the bright yellow fabric that was the roof and made his way to a more sturdy spot so he could see his surroundings.

He got onto the wooden base and sat on the ledge while looking around quickly to reorient himself from the fall that caused this whole mess.

His silver eyes landed on the palace quite a few streets away and took in it's whitish blue hue and it's impeccably clean windows that reflected off the sun._ It's like a castle straight out of a fairytale._ The mouse mused in a slight bit of awe. He snapped back to the present with the loud cheers of children below and tightened his jaw as his eyes landed back on the palace sharply.

It was a long treacherous way to the palace, being in this small form was really a hindrance to him at the moment. Nezumi let out a ferocious curse and he crouched down and leapt onto the next stall roof.

_Please, _Nezumi thought of his King, who was so joyfully in bliss with the celebrations around him.

_Please be okay!_

* * *

><p><em>It really feels like my world is ending. <em>The king thought despairingly as he pushed his face closer to his knees. His face was pale as he bit his lip, not hard enough to break skin, but his eyes were dark and empty. He was lucky to see Safu when he did or he would have demolished half the kingdom just to find his Nezumi.

The King blinked dark blank orbs down at the light brown concrete ground,_Yes_ he thought out loud, certain that no one was near as to Safu's spreading of the order,_ He is my Nezumi._

_That mouse is really special, isn't it? _A feminine voice spoke from behind him. The young man did not even flinch at being caught speaking his mind. As disturbing and obsessive as the thoughts would seem to any other human.

_But I am not human right now, _the King sneered into his knees, knuckles turning white and trembling with want or something else, he did not know. _I'm not human without my Nezumi. _

_Isn't that a little dangerous? _The logical voice of Safu asked while she took a spot a little further away from the unstable young man before her. With his wildly tussled pale hair and deep emotionless eyes. She had never seen her king like this before. Was that Nezumi more of a harm than a blessing?

_It's simply what it is. _The king replied cryptically as he moved his sunken gaze to the left of him, almost landing on the shoulder where he last saw his mouse.

_Is he dead?_ The king thought numbly, _Was he trampled by countless feet while trying to get here? Will I be alone, left waiting once again?_

_I'm sure that everything will be fine. _The king did not realize he spoke his last thought out loud, as Safu flashed a comforting smile in his direction before letting her gaze trail to a patch of wildflowers that were of his namesake. She got up with a stretch, reaching for the sky on her tip toes as she took a step toward the patch and picked a lone Tartarin Aster.

The girl's short brown hair bounced with every light stride as she walked to him. Each step she took she made her foot go onto it's tip toe. It was quite an entrancing sight. But nothing unusual from the unique girl named 'Safu' who believed the motion would strengthen one's foot.

As she finally reached him, she reached out gently for one of his hands and placed the single purple flower on his palm before softly closing the hand so he had it loosely curled around the delicatly soft stem.

_I don't think that will happen, my King, my close friend, my beloved. _She let out another beaming smile as he stiffened at her confession. A fragment of light echoed in the depths of his hollow gaze.

_Because after all your namesake means 'I will never forget you.' _Safu paused as she saw glass tears trickle down his face, and reached out once again to brush them away. _Don't you see, I'm sure everything will be fine. After all, if Nezumi knows you, he'll never forget you._

* * *

><p>Evening seemed to come too quickly as Nezumi leapt onto the latest stall roof, which was already lighting up in heartwarmingly bright colors. He paused for a moment to rest his acing limbs and watched the light show come alive in a wonderfully magical moment when all the lights flickered on all at once.<p>

His chest ached at not having his important person by his side, scarlet red eyes shining just as brightly as the lights among the streets. Nezumi steeled himself once more as he threw himself at the next fabric roof with a graceful ease. He had caught the trick after so many leaps and climbs (yes, he did fall off a few times, wasn't pretty, at least, not to the customers who were ordering a fruit salad...) and his body was on automatic as he dashed along the small wooden path of the roof support beam (which went horizontally because it was on the top of the stall, instead of the sides).

The palace was in plain view now, intricately lighted more than anything else. His silver eyes glowed with a golden hue while he looked at all the burning lamps of light. His body moved faster at being so close to the young King, yet still so far apart.

At last, the few remaining stalls came into view as he saw the main gate entrence that was finely lit for walking to the palace. He felt lighter than ever as he dashed across another beam, his silver eyes lighting up with a glint of joy. He was almost there!

Then he saw a mop of unmistakable pure white hair, which was then dyed once again in the warm colors of the festival lights. He felt suspended in time, caught in slow motion as the figure of his King passed him the other way, speedily heading in the opposite direction from where they were supposed to meet.

_But why?_ Nezumi desperately called to the young man with deep red eyes and a flowing dark cloak. The figure stopped for a moment, as if sensing Nezumi's presence, then stared up at the darkening violet blue sky. The lights illuminating his pale face enough for Nezumi to see pale pink lips move.

And suddenly everything fell into place.

Fueled with the desire to meet once again, the mouse changed directions and rushed away from the palace gates and toward a spot that only his body would remember.

He prayed to anyone who would listen, as his feet took him off the roof and led him scampering across the stalls among countless feet, that he really did know where to go.

That he really didn't forget their promise from countless moons ago.

The lights, Nezumi realized with interest, didn't glow everywhere. There were a few areas, mostly home to aged folk or too young children, that were already cloaked in the comforting darkness. Only lit by the moonlight from far above. The mouse spared a glance to the night sun and found a faint overlapping memory of a full moon that was just like this one.

_Could it really be? _The prince stuck in a mouse's body wondered, _Could I really be the one that he called the Moon Prince?_

His feet slowed to a well needed stop, as the mouse, whose eyes were glowing a pale silver even in the darkness, turned his gaze just like he had long ago, that fell upon a crouched form of the king. With his hands on his knees and his breath coming out in short gasps.

Nezumi felt the urge to call out the boy's name, so he did.

_Sion!_

Shimmering scarlet snapped up to moonlight silver as they both stood stock still. The laughter and yells of the festival were muted in their ears as they could only hear the desperate breath of the other. Could only see the other's glowing orbs in the faint light of the moon or the shadows of the sleeping houses.

Nezumi swallowed and finally moved, his voice loud even in his head, and filled with so much _emotion, _it was the most frightening, and definitely most _alive _moment in his life.

The name stumbles out of his lips, calling out in his head.

_S-Sion I_, Nezumi starts in his head, praying for anyone out there to listen to him. Wishing with all of himself for his words to reach the pale haired boy with his pure red orbs that ensnared his heart, his_ soul_.

_I can't live without you!_

* * *

><p>Sion's ears ring with the sound of his name, in a deep voice so familiar that tears sear the back of his eyes, but he blinks, willing every fiber in his being to let him see everything clearly. Perfectly. As right before his eyes, among those floating small particles that sparkle like moonlit diamonds, stands a lean tall figure of the boy he met so long ago.<p>

The young man stumbles on his feet. _Not used to walking with only two legs, instead of four, surely._ Sion reasons, as his own feet are already crossing the remaining distance that is left between their bodies. His arms out and reaching as he rushes to where the handsome young man, with his dark greyblack hair and soul piercing silver eyes, unsteadily stands. Something slips into place, as he steadies as well embraces the taller figure, who was now leaning gently into his cradling arms.

_S-Sion?_

His name sounds so perfect from Nezumi's now human voice. He loves everything about it already. Buzzing mind making silly poetic lines with everything that makes up this definitely _human_ and definitely _there_ Nezumi.

He doesn't want to let go, and doesn't even do so as he lifts his head from this broad firm chest that is Nezumi's. His scent lingers all around him; of fresh fruit and special magic and untainted moonlight. Things that he's certain that if he told anyone else, they would think of him being lovestruck and delirious and possibly a little off in the head. And perhaps he is, even when he's human. But that just makes Sion, _Sion _and he's sure that Nezumi wants it no other way.

Sion's dancing scarlet orbs stares up at the new Nezumi, and can't stop the wild smile that curls on his lips as their eyes clash once again and_ ah there is no other world without Nezumi. _

The taller's lips break out into a smirk, but his silver eyes are glowing with something more than affection, as he pulls the smaller into a bone-crushing hug. It amazes them both how the they meld into each other so naturally, like fate or destiny or something else out there decided to make them perfectly fit for each other.

_Thank you, Sion. _

The king only hums softly as he breathes in his love's scent once again while closing his scarlet orbs and enjoying this little moment of eternity where everything is perfect.

Eternity is cut short as the rich masculine voice of Nezumi clears his throat loudly, and Sion can't seem to care as he marvels at the vibration he feels with his head resting against the taller's chest.

Sion lets out a mental sigh as he straightens up but doesn't completely unwrap his arms from his other, as his hands rest gently against Nezumi's dark-clad form. He finally asks the question his soul has been yearning to know, as he locks his own glowing scarlet orbs with those tantalizing silver.

_Are you...the Moon Prince? _

Suddenly feeling like a child once again, Sion waits for the reply, forcing himself to accept any answer despite already knowing a bit of the truth himself.

A chuckle comes out of Nezumi as he replies, _Do you think so? Because I would really love to grant this wish a little boy once asked me a long time ago..._

Sion lets out a laugh, shaking his head slightly, and brings a hand to the Prince's moonlight enhanced pale cheek and makes a thoughtful face. _I don't think the boy remembers clearly what that was... _

_Do you need a reminder? _

_No, this will do. _The king steals a butterfly light kiss from his Nezumi's lips in less than a moment. He suppresses a giggle at the appallingly dissatisfied look on the prince's face.

_You're kidding me, right? _The man says as he bends them both down so Sion's surprised eyes can only see Nezumi passion filled gaze and a few brighter stars behind the dark haired's head.

Sion only has a moment to be starstruck before hot and greedy lips press on his parted own, and he literally has the breath kissed out of him. He bursts out in breathless laughter when their lips part. Completely delirious from Nezumi's overwhelmingly possessive desire.

Lights burst out into the sky as the starworks begin, encompassing the world in different colors. Sion's face glows a pale purple, reminding Nezumi of the boy's namesake.

While Nezumi's moonlight silver eyes seem to glow even brighter in the shadow as the starworks flicker into the night sky. His whispers into Sion's ear about his love, and the king, who is simply just a hopelessly infatuated boy at that moment, shivers at the warm breath tickling the shell of his ear and nuzzles his head closer to his other as he lets out a small hum of confirmation and murmurs the feelings he always had for the prince the same way the taller one had just a few heartbeats ago.

The prince leans in close as another boom echoes across the kingdom, only Sion could hear the rich rumbling voice of Nezumi as he asked, _What do you wish?_

The young king can only let out a breathless chuckle, as he doesn't need an eternity to know what he wants, what he _needs_. He rephrases the question asked on that day they met as just a king and a mouse.

_Stay by my side._

* * *

><p>There once was a kingdom by the sea. The kingdom was very very old. Yet in the kingdom lived very kind and very lively people. The young ruler of the kingdom was a gentle soul that had the shadow of a monster.<p>

That young ruler made a promise with the Moon Prince when he was a child that they would meet again.

There once was an arrogant Prince with moonlight silver eyes. He foolishly banished a witch from his kingdom, and ended up cursed to live the rest of his days as a little grey mouse.

The Prince, now known as the Mouse, traveled far and wide, before visiting a very old kingdom and meeting a very young King with pale white tresses and glittering scarlet eyes.

The rest of the tale you know.

* * *

><p><em>May I have this dance? <em>The prince held out an elegant hand toward the increasingly reddening king. _Keep that up and you'll match your eyes._

_I can't dance! _Sion finally burst out as he crossed his arms and looked away from the taller male. Flushing all the more as he was grabbed by the wrist, yet gently brought into the secure arms of the owner with amusement filled silver eyes.

_Yes you can. _

The young man let out a clear _One two three_ for the smaller to follow, as he swept the other through the empty ballroom gliding and twirling to music that only they could hear.

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could do that~ <em>Sighed Karan dreamily as she watched the couple eventually gracefully fly across the floor.

_...Me too. _Safu muttered along with a few other girls. All looking longingly at the two that were lost in their own world. Karan gave a chuckle and shooed the others off, not before sneaking a final peak at her King and his Nezumi and whispering, _Never forget._ while closing the door shut quietly.

* * *

><p>"What <em>is<em> your real name, Nezumi?"

Nezumi smirks (Sion realizes his grins are more like smirks) and leans down to so that their gazes clashed a fiery scarlet and a sly silver. He whispers a name and leans away with a laugh as Sion lets out a sputter while his cheeks turn an attractive red.

The king calms down, and lets out a smile.

"Well, it's Nezumi now."

The addressed young man swiftly grabs one of his king's hands and places a butterfly light kiss on pale fingers, before looking up and locking gazes and Sion can't help but see that magical _something _dancing in those silvery depths, filled with life and wishes that really _can_ come true. As Nezumi's voice rumbles out the very pledge that promises that it all really _will_ happen.

_"Yes, your Majesty."_

* * *

><p><em> Fin ~* <em>

* * *

><p>AN: -In which author throws confetti and sparkly stuff all around- It's _d o n e! _

A n d . . .

Because I got brainwashed by the anime I now call Shion "Sion". meh. :P I had fun writing this, it was a different style that I've never done before so I wonder how it turned out. Huh. First fairytale fic. Cool. Took a while tho, might want to think that over nxt time. -_-

Somehow I gave Safu an awesome role, lol. ^-^ I was originally going to leave it at the first scene where she was mentioned, but could you imagine leaving an important character like that? I couldn't do it.

^^ I hope you enjoyed reading the tale of _Yes, your majesty!_

* * *

><p><em>EDIT: And Thank you SO MUCH for the kind reviews, I send you endless love for the support, these messages and favs shall always echo in my heart. ^^ I just wanted to put up an art in progress for this fic! *Squeals like a fangirl* Many thanks to Colleen1995 on DeviantArt! check out her awesomeful fanart! XD<em>

* * *

><p>Reviews please, they make me write more ~<p> 


End file.
